


Beneath the Starry Summer Skies

by kathiya_ramani



Series: Emergency Johnlock Cravings Treatment Unit [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Prompt-beach, Tiny traces of smut, summer night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani
Summary: On the second night of their honeymoon, Sherlock surprises John with his knowledge of the stars and John surprises Sherlock with his tongue.Yes. That's it.





	Beneath the Starry Summer Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnAnYaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/gifts), [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/gifts).



> This work is for AnAnYah, Sherlock to my John.. And Cdelbridge, for the 221B Challenge and wonderful prompts. . I don't know how you got me writing and I can't seem to stop now.

Second night of their honeymoon they are spending at the private cottage by the sea. 

Sherlock lies on the beach on his back, John, a comfortable weight upon him. Soft caresses of the salty winds,John's breath on his jawline, the languid dance of his fingers upon his hips…..

Sherlock doesn't wanna sleep, ever, for the rest of their married life. 

He throws his head back, offering the marble-like column of his neck for John to lick, and sighs contentedly. The velvety depths of the starry summer sky meet his gaze.

"Altair, Deneb and Vega."

"Who? "

"Beautiful summer triangle …and ah," he turns his head to the east, giving more purchase of his neck to John "Sirius, the brightest "

"So you are on Christian name terms with the stars now? Thought you didn't care"

Of course he cared. They are like John. But he won't say that out loud. 

"I've always liked them. Bright,strong and constant, each one its own power station .." he mutters between moans and squirms because what 'is' it that John's doing with his tongue on his neck? 

"Why did you Stop? "

"You praising the stars… it's rather romantic "

" Shut up, John, and continue that thing that-that you've been doing with your tongue "

" Of course, Your Highness "murmers John , and bites the throat of the endearing bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ice cream, kudos, comments and consulting husband's so if you can afford giving me any of them I O U.


End file.
